Welcome here
by Kanli
Summary: On vous apprends que oui, c'est normal qu'il une hache dans le crâne, que le monsieur tout-gris n'est pas un pédophile ni un géant, que vous êtes des nains ... C'est dans ce monde où la barbe est à la mode autant que d'être moche que quatre fugueurs vont devoir faire des choix cruciaux ... Ocs, humour et tristesse
1. Chapter 1

**Un pâle rayon de soleil parvient enfin à se glisser entre les nuages. D'où elle est, Anna relève la tête, la marque de son bras sur sa joue droite, les yeux encore ensommeillé. A côté d'elle, Ludovic, qui tente de les garder ouverts, ses yeux. Anna se redresse doucement, s'étire, et constate qu'elle n'a rien manquée. Elle dort depuis 30 minutes mais la prof en est toujours au même point.**

-J'aime pas la physique,** grince la brune.**

-Moi non plus. En plus mon tél à plus de batterie,** répondit Ludo.**

**La sonnerie retentit durement pour Anna, qui avait encore la tête dans les nuages. Elle rangea en vitesse son cahier, sa trousse, referma son sac et se précipita en dehors de la classe, sous les cris de la prof de physique qui exigeait qu'on remonte les tabourets sur les tables. Ludo sortit à son tour, puis couru comme un dératé pour rattraper Anna.**

-Dis-moi Blutch, tu t'es encore fait remarquer !

-Ta gueule l'italien, va donc draguer.

-Pff, au cas où tu aurais zappé, personne nous aime. T'es la seule appréciée parmi nous**.**

-Tais-toi, on va en techno chercher Hélo et Will. Je plains les profs qui les ont.

**Ils arrivèrent devant la dite salle.**

-Et j'te signale que les filles t'aiment bien quand même !

-Mais pas les mecs.

**Anna leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ludo profita de l'attente pour la détailler. Elle avait des converses marron foncé, un jean slim bleu clair, un débardeur blanc et une chemise ouverte à carreaux blanc, beige et dégradé de marron. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient le long de son dos. Lui il avait son emblématique jean noir, son chaussures blanches et oranges, sa chemise bleu et rouge sur un tee-shirt gris. Héloïse sortit, sweet capuche noir et rose, un jean, des tennis bleus foncés. Will suivit, toujours un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon blanc. **

**Après qu'il eut détaillé les vêtements de ses amis, il proposa d'aller à leur chambre, les cours étant terminé pour eux aujourd'hui.**

**Leur chambre était derrière le parc, à l'extrême droite des chambres. Il y avait deux lits superposés. Les filles étaient chacune en haut, les mecs en bas. Anna et Ludo, Hélo et Will.**

**A peine entrée Héloïse posa son sac et prit ses cahiers de mathématiques, et son livre.**

-Tu vas bosser ? Genre !

-Tu sais Anna, je veux partir d'ici au plus vite moi.

-On ne pourra pas avant nos 18 ans pour ceux qui sont ici en pensions, et nous pas avant nos 20 ans.

**Héloïse ne répondit rien et Anna leva les bras au ciel tout en sortant de la chambre. Elle croisa Sophie dans les couloirs.**

-Ça va ?

-Non, Hélo me saoule trop !

-Elle est pas bien, c'est normal

-Non, c'est pas normal ! Elle est dépressive ! Et le marquis ne fait rien !

-Tu juge trop vite.

-Je veux être psy, je te rappelle.

**Sophie chercha une chose à redire mais se tut. Oui, elle savait qu'Héloïse était dépressive mais bon … ****Elle ****voulait****positiver****. Sophie était une surveillante, ****aussi****elle**** s'occupait plus des 4.**

**Quand Anna revint, ils étaient couchés. Will jouait à la PS3, Ludo lui parlait et Héloïse lisait.**

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Irrésistible alchimie.

-Roman à l'eau de rose quoi.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

-J'en viens.

**La belle brune se coucha enfin, un sentiment étrange en elle. Un pressentiment plutôt …**

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**Ludovic s'éveilla péniblement. Son réveil affiché 2h30 du matin. Il mit son oreiller sur sa tête et grogna. Mais d'un coup il l'enleva et se retenu de crier.**

-Hélo, Will ?! Vous faites quoi ?

**Les deux adolescents avaient pris leur sac de cour, et remit leur vêtement de jour.**

-On fugue,** répondit le blond avec une aisance qui déconcerta Ludovic, encore endormit.**

-Mais vous êtes malade ? S'ils vous retrouvent vous allez en isolement ! Et pire, vous avez rien comme diplôme !

-Ludo, soit gentil, dit rien à Blutch.

-Enfin, Héloïse, bordel ! Ressaisit toi merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

-Et merde …

**Anna se redressa en s'étirant, et cria quand elle vit les deux sur le départ.**

-What the fuck ? Je vous rappelle que …

-Que ?

-Mais merde ! Si vous partez alors je …

-Oui ?** Fit craintivement William, se rappelant de la crise de nerfs d'Anna quand lui et Hélo avaient demandé 3 jours de repos hors du centre sans lui en parler … Une catastrophe.**

-Je viens avec vous ! Et Ludo aussi !

**Le pauvre eut beau protester il fut enrôlé dans la fugue. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent leur chambre. En avançant dans les couloirs, ils entendaient les autres qui parlaient encore à cette heure tardive. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour ou siégeait un vieux chêne. Will savait bien que la grille principale était fermé, mais que dans le grillage, à 500 mètres à gauche de cette grille, il y avait un trou par où ils pourraient sortir.**

**Ce qu'ils firent. Puis ils entamèrent une longue marche dans la forêt, l'établissement étant dans un coin perdue en pleine forêt. La lune était à son deuxième quartier, elle éclairait les fugueurs. Ceux-ci tombaient de sommeil, et la décision de s'arrêter vint enfin.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Anna fut la première à se réveiller. Sur sa joue droite était collée une feuille de chêne, légèrement fanée. Elle l'enleva, ainsi que la terre sur ses vêtements ou les branches dans ses cheveux, qu'elle arrangea en passant sa main pour les démêler comme elle put. Anna maudit William, qui avait dit que leur fuite serait simple et sans embuche. Où iraient-ils à présent ? Que feraient-ils ? En plus elle avait très mal dormi et se doutait qu'elle avait des cernes monstrueuses. Elle se leva et retomba aussitôt, la tête dans ses mains.**

-Ça va ?** Demanda doucement Héloïse qui avait également les yeux rouges de sommeil**

-Si j'me souviens bien de l'endroit où on s'est arrêté hier …

-Oui ?

-On n'est pas au même endroit.

**Héloïse se redressa et fut forcer de constater qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas au même endroit que la veille. Elle réveilla les garçons, qui regardèrent aussitôt une carte.**

-En effet, on n'est pas à la même place,** admit Will. **Tant pis, on avance quand même !

**Après avoir avalé un peu du pain qu'ils avaient emmené, ils se remirent en route. Bien vite Anna alluma son MP4 « dernière génération » comme elle disait, car il était rechargeable au soleil, grâce à un mini panneau photovoltaïque au dos. Elle chantait à tue-tête.**

**Et ceux tout le long du voyage.**

**Une longue semaine s'écoula. Rien. Que de la forêt, des arbres immenses, très grands. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Ludo se dit étrange que certaines choses lui paraissaient si grandes. Une clôture abandonnée lui arrivé à l'épaule par moment.**

**Un soir, Hélo demanda qu'on continue de marcher la nuit. Elle pourrait peut-être se repérer avec les étoiles.**

-Hélo.

-Oui Anna ?

-On peut s'arrêter ?

-Ecoute, premièrement on est perdu, deuxièmement on n'a rien pour monter un camp.

-Ça c'est pas un problème,** ricana Ludo, **y a un camp tout près juste là !** Dit-il en pointant du doigt le lieu-dit.**

**Héloïse fit de grands yeux et se retourna. Effectivement, il y avait bien un camp, feu allumé, draps installé, poneys attachés, repas servis. **

-On va faire comme Boucle d'or et manger les bols des 3 ours !** Rigola Anna**

-Sauf qu'il y a 12 bols. Pas 3, **remarqua Will en souriant.**

-C'est pas grave, vu la chose, on va pas grossir, **se moqua Ludo en étudiant le sorte de ragout avec des lentilles qui se trouvait dans les bols.**

**Anna haussa les épaules, prit une écuelle et s'assit sur des couvertures. Les autres en firent de même et découvrirent avec joie que la mystérieuse pâtée n'était pas mauvaise. Il faisait bon, une légère brise soufflait, l'endroit était agréable, les couvertures faites d'un tissu très doux … Mais des bruits de ferrailles empêcher les fugueurs de se reposer convenablement. Héloïse rejoignit le monde des songes en première, bien vite suivit des 3 autres.**

**L'aube chassa les étoiles doucement. Une à une, ces boules de feu scintillante disparaissent, laissant les pâles rayons de soleil caresser les nuages. Le feu crépita une dernière fois puis laissa les cendres chaudes se refroidir et mourir. William passa une main sur sa joue froide, puis dans ses cheveux dorés humidifié par la rosée matinale. Il remonta la couverture vers ses épaules, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mais … Il se redressa en entendant des rires et des bruits de pas en direction du camp. Anna se chargea de réveiller les autres en hurlant quand elle vit un homme avec une hache dans la tête.**

-Là, là, là ! Aaaah !

**Ludo bondit et vint se poster à ses côtés, inquiet également**

-Ba quoi ?** Fit un gros roux**

-Mais putain il a une hache dans la tête ! Vous êtes aveugle ?!** Gueula Anna en se demandant si elle allait mourir.**

-C'est normal, **assura un homme à chapeau ****bizarre**

-Normal ?

**Anna avait retrouvé se calme et se leva tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le nain à chapeau.**

-Il a une hache dans la tête et c'est normal ?

-Oui.

**Anna secoua doucement la tête en la tournant vers l'homme en question qui ne comprenait rien.**

-Mais vous êtes cinglés ! **Hurla-t-elle aux hommes surpris car elle semblait calme**

-Suffit !** Fit une voix autoritaire. **Nous devons partir

-Un géant !** Cria Héloïse en voyant un géant en gris s'approcha d'eux.**

**Anna n'eut qu'une réaction à sa vue. Une réaction qui étonna les hommes et le géant mais qui fit sourire intérieurement les fugueurs.**

-Pédophile !

-Quoi ?** Fit le géant**

-Non, rien,** dit Ludo en mettant une main sur la bouche de la brune,** elle est folle, ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur … ?

-Gandalf le gris.

-Gné ?

-Je vous présente la compagnie, **dit-il en présentant les nains en les pointant de son bâton.**

**Gandalf fut interrompu par Ludo qui hurla de douleur quand Anna lui mordit la main pour sauter au pied de dénommé Bilbon,**

-Pourquoi ?!

-Pourquoi quoi ?** Rétorqua l'interrogé**

-Vous n'avez pas de chaussures !** Dit-elle avec une intonation de détective manqué, ce qui fit sourire William. **Et en plus vous avez plein poils aux pieds.

-Je suis un hobbit c'est normal,** répondit-il avec le sourire.**

-Et vous monsieur tout gris, pour être si grand, vous étiez à Hiroshima et Nagasaki ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ces nains sont étranges !** Déclara un chauve**

-Je ne vous permets pas !** Hurla Héloïse, **je ne suis pas une naine !

-Ben … Si,** assura un jeune blond.**

**Le silence tomba sur les fugueurs interloqué.**

**Mais un des « nains » si ils avaient tous compris, arriva avec les chevaux, ou poneys, et les fugueurs s'aperçurent que le camp était rangé.**

-On y va, **dit le chef**

-Et eux ?** Fit un jeune nain roux en désignant les fugueurs**

-On les emmène,** ordonna Gandalf**

**Sans écouter les « non » répétitifs d'Anna, Fili l'attrapa et la mit devant lui sur son poney. Ludo grimpa avec Dwalin, Will avec Dori et Héloïse monta avec le géant gris.**

-Lâchez moi je peux marcher ! Pervers !

-Du calme ma jolie

-Ma … ? A non, non, non et non !

-Dis donc frérot, **continua le blond, **t'as vu l'énergie qu'elle a ?

-Fait gaffe à toi.

-Gna, gna, gna …

-Et quel est le prénom de cette charmante jeune naine ?

-Je suis pas une naine !

-Si, si. Enfin, je me présente, Fili, et voici mon petit frère Kili.

**Le brun salua Anna en souriant.**

-Moi c'est Anna … Mais je suis pas une naine !

-Ecoute, tu es plus petite que nous alors …

- Tu mesure combien ? **Demanda-t-elle**

-Thorin est très grand pour un nain, mais Dwalin est le plus grand ici, il doit faire un mètre cinquante huit, soit cinq centimètres de plus que Thorin, non ?** Dit Fili en regardant son frère qui hocha la tête. **Moi je fais un mètre quarante sept, mon frère un mètre quarante cinq à peu près. Toi tu dois faire un mètre quarante je dirais.

-J'ai perdu vingt centimètres en une nuit …

-Tu faisais un mètre soixante ?** S'étonna Kili**

-Oui. Et le petit poilu là ? Mais au faite c'est qui Dwalin ?

-Le chauve. Le petit poilu c'est Bilbon, il fait un mètre trente si tu veux savoir**.**

**En vue de la caverne Fili dit le nom des nains à Anna qui essaya de les reconnaitre quand certains descendirent dans une grotte puante. Par chance eux restaient en haut. Mais Héloïse n'était pas rassuré malgrès tout. De plus l'odeur qui venait du fond de la caverne était fétide. Will fit remarquer à Ludo qu'il y avait des ossements mais aussi de l'or. Anna, assise sur un rocher, piqua du nez et ne s'éveilla que quand Gandalf ordonna de ce regrouper pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Fili l'attrapa et sorti ses deux épées. C'est un drôle de bonhomme, sur une luge tirée par des lapins, qui apparut, bizarrement habillé. Anna esquissa un sourire comme Héloïse. Il expliqua des choses mais aucun des fugueurs n'y prêta attention. Ludo observait les nains et d'un coup hurla en voyant une sorte de loup-ours-garou bondir vers eux. Le grand nain chauve lui planta une hache dans le cou, mais un deuxième machin arriva, reçu une flèche de Kili puis un coup de l'épée (tiens, ce n'est plus la même) du chef.**

**Là, bizarrement, les 4 se regardèrent avec une certitude quasi-certaine qu'ils allaient devoir courir pour échapper aux loups bizarrement foutu.**

-Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin.

-Gné ? Mais les orques vivent dans la mer ! **S'éclaffa Anna**

**Kili pouffa et se retenu fermement de rire. Fili aussi, Bilbon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.**

-J'ai gaffé ?

**Les deux jeunes nains ne purent plus se retenir et durent s'entraider pour ne pas finir par terre.**

-Fili, Kili ! Ça suffit ! Les orques sont des créatures

-Qui mangent les otaries je sais.

**Kili regarda son frère dans les yeux et tomba à la renverse tellement il riait. Dwalin ricanait avec Balin, Óin demandait où la jeune fille avait vu des colibris, Bofur hallucinait.**

**Mais Gandalf ordonna aux nains de se hâter de partir, ce qu'ils firent. Une course-poursuite commença dans les hautes herbes sèches, dans une prairie parsemé de rocher et de pins. Anna courrait en suivant Ludo qui lui-même suivait les autres. Alors qu'ils étaient contre une pierre en faisait silence, Kili prit une flèche et la décocha, faisait tombé un warg et un truc moche.**

-Beurk c'est quoi cette horreur visqueuse ? On dirait le saucisson du bahut quand il est périmé.

**Will poussa un cri de dégout et Fili expliqua que ça, c'était un orque. Mais bien vite ils repartirent et la seule chose dont Héloïse se souvint c'est d'avoir sauté dans une caverne pour arriver dans une vallée caché qui, apparemment, s'appelé Fondcombe.**

-Encore des géants, **soupira Anna. **En plus ils ont les oreilles pointues.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

**Le silence se fit avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, le seigneur Elrond comme il s'appelait se remette à parler en langue elfique sans dévier son regard de Thorin.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?** Lança Glóin d'une grosse voix. **Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?** Les nains autour de lui commencèrent à s'agiter à cette idée.**

-Non maitre Glóin, il vient de nous inviter,** corrigea Gandalf.**

**Le nain roux se retourna vers les autres et ils échangèrent leurs avis durant quelques secondes avant de se remettre de nouveau face au magicien.**

-Et bien… dans ce cas, allons-y !

-Et qui sont ces jeunes gens ?

-Nous les avons trouvés en route.

-Vos vêtements sont inappropriés si vous continuez la quête. Lindir ! Va, et commande des équipements pour eux**. Lindir observa attentivement les fugueurs et puis s'en alla.**

**Après avoir gouté à la verdure, les 4 rejoignirent leur chambre et revêtirent leur équipement. Lindir avait demandé quelques choses de simple, aux couleurs des vêtements actuels des hôtes. En pleine soirée, alors que la nuit était tombée, Héloïse s'est mise à pleurer, en pensant qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être plus jamais rentrer. Anna elle aussi était triste, mais au lieu de pleurer, elle avait branché ses écouteur et se promené à la mélodie de « Sonne le clairon ». Elle observer les décorations elfiques qui, malgrès leur beauté, était parfois étrange. Elle s'arrêta devant une statue, certainement d'une femme, qui tenait un plateau sur lequel il y avait une épée.**

-Quelle idée, elle ne sert plus à rien.

**Anna se retourna et observa la fresque. Un grand méchant en ferraille et un type barbu qui tient cette fichue épée. **

-Mais c'est quoi leur délire de la barbe ?

**Elle marcha encore un peu puis s'assit sur un banc, sous la voûte céleste, en repensant à ses parents.**

_**Anna aimait les étoiles et la lune. Jamais elle n'oubliera l'éclat de celle-ci ce soir-là. Ce soir-là la petite Anna qui avait 11 ans n'arriver pas à dormir. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, ouvrit le rideau et fixa la lune. Une lueur bleue, un halo blanc. Une lune pleine, ou presque. Anna souriait, plaçant sa petite tête sur ses bras croisés. Puis elle entendit le téléphone et, curieuse de nature, ouvrit sa porte de chambre, en bois de pin, descendit doucement les marches et se posta devant le salon où sa mère décrochait le téléphone.**_

_-Madame Rider ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_-Oui ? **Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude**_

_-Je suis désolé. Votre … Votre mari est …_

_-Non …_

_-Votre mari est mort. Un accident de voiture. Je suis désolé._

_**Sa main se détendit, laissant ainsi le combiné du téléphone tombé doucement vers le sol. La gravité comme disait Newton.**_

_**Et la petite qui versa une larme. Son père ne rentrera pas ce soir. Jamais. La brune regarda la lune, qui se cacha derrière un nuage noir.**_

_**Et maintenant, sa mère était morte. Et elle, elle était là, dans une terre inconnue. Comment cela c'était passé, son arrivé à ce bahut ?**_

_**Une voiture noire. Anna fixait la route. L'homme avait allumé la radio, et la chanson d'Adèle était le seul bruit audible. Someone like you. Une magnifique chanson, mais comment sourire. Il y avait du vent, un peu de pluie. Enfin la voiture ralenti et se gara devant une immense barrière. La portière s'ouvrit et elle le vit, le marquis. Elle détailla le bâtiment, sanglotant intérieurement. Le chauffeur lui donna son bagage et elle fit un pas en avant. La voiture s'éloigna, emportant avec elle la chanson. Anna suivit le marquis à travers le parc. Elle avait 13 ans et 7 mois. 7 mois que sa mère était morte.**_

_**Pendue.**_

_**Sa fille est rentrée, mais elle n'a pas parlé. Sa fille l'a vu, mais elle n'a pas crié. Elle s'est contentée de détacher le corps sans vie, de l'allonger sur le canapé et de pleurer en silence. Près 2 ans de dépression, cela semblait heureux. La mère d'Anna avait un sourire collé au visage, elle semblait en paix.**_

**Anna ouvrit les yeux et se dit qui si elle était là, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et elle voulait en profiter. Elle se leva, pleine d'assurance et explora encore les lieux. Elle vit une lueur vers la droite et s'y rendit doucement. Elle vit les nains qui riait, elle se douté qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec Bombur, qui était par terre. Bofur riait et la vit.**

-Venez donc Anna ! Venez.

-J'voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Discrète comme vous êtes ça ne risque pas,** dit Dwalin.**

**Fili lui fit signe de la tête de venir près de lui, elle s'approcha donc en souriant.**

**Elle ne dormirait pas de sitôt.**

**Elle expliqua l'endroit d'où elle venait, en riant de la tête de ces messieurs quand elle parla de la voiture et des avions.**

-Des oiseaux de métal géant ?

-Ba oui. A mon tour de vous poser une question. C'est la mode les barbes ici ?

**Les nains rirent de bon cœur et Balin expliqua enfin.**

-Pour nous les nains, c'est notre fierté.

-Ba alors pourquoi Kili en a pas ?

-C'est une fillette c'est pour ça,** se moqua Fili**

-Arrête avec ça.

-Moi je préfère, sans vous vexer, quand il n'y en a pas trop.

**Kili fit le fier après cette remarque et Anna rit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait, mais elle avait envie. Elle se sentait bien. Bofur et Nori fredonnaient une chanson, et Anna en profita pour leur parler de son MP4. Bon, comme ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre elle renonça de leur faire écouter quelques choses.**

-Mais vous avez raison, remarqua Dwalin, un peu de musique serait bien. Vous en connaissez ?

-J'en ai une qui pourrait vous plaire.

* * *

_**Alors, vous aimez toujours ?**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Thorin avait la tête baissé, les mains jointent dans le dos. Il pensait aux paroles de l'elfe, aux nouveaux venus … Trop. En plus du hobbit, il avait maintenant 4 étrangers à gérer, dont deux filles ! Erebor … Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. La mélancolie était en lui. Elrond lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait lire les runes lunaires que dans 4 ou 5 jours. Il rageait et désespérait. C'est pour ça, et uniquement pour ça qu'il se rendit près des nains, où il fut bien surpris.**

-Je sais la route est longue, mais même au bout du monde, je te trouverais, je reviendrais

**Il croisa ses bras devant lui en s'appuyant contre le mur, sans que personne ne le remarque.**

-Je suivrais la rivière, l'éclat des étoiles, je prendrais mon envol, comme l'aigle royal.

**C'était beau à entendre. Tout le nain présent fixait le chanteur, ou plutôt la chanteuse, qui avait les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux y penser.**

-Au-delà des frontières, des rêves solitaires, j'ai besoin de te voir, je veux rentrer ce soir …

-C'est beau. Très beau, **déclara Thorin en s'approchant d'Anna et des autres, qui furent surpris. **Où l'avait vous apprise ?

-Dans un film … D'un être qui veut rentrer là où il veut vivre, chez lui. Un film de liberté en somme.

-Parlez-moi un peu de vous, **fit Thorin en s'asseyant**. Je vous écoute.

-Oh, je … Rien d'important.

-Si ! Allez-y ! **S'enquit Bofur**

* * *

**Il s'étira avec peine, et se demanda comment était-ce possible d'avoir autant de courbature sur un si bon lit. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il était tombé par terre. Oui, il remarqua qu'il était sur le sol après avoir ouvert ses yeux marron. Il avait horriblement mal au dos et se demandait comment il allait faire pour esquiver l'entrainement d'épée qu'avait ordonné Thorin. Il enfila sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Le bond marcha sur quelques mètres puis croisa Anna qui riait toute seule.**

-Ça va ?

-Je repense à mon rêve.

-Vas-y raconte.

-Tu sais, hier, le coup des orques ? Ba j'ai fait un rêve bizarre sur ça.

-T'es conne toi.

**La brune leva les yeux au ciel et ensemble ils marchèrent jusqu'à à la salle du déjeuner où ils s'installèrent sous les bonjours des nains.**

-Thorin, je crains ne pas pouvoirs m'entrainer,** fit le blond.**

-Pourquoi ?

-Je … J'ai … Enfin c'est que …

-Tout à fait d'accord,** fit Ludo en entrant. **Vous voyez bien, c'est impossible dans ce cas là

-Ta gueule,** souffla le jeune blond.**

-William ?

-Oui, oui. Donc en fait … Ba j'ai super mal dormi et j'ai affreusement mal au dos.

-Ah, ça, c'est les matelas elfiques,** rit Glóin.**

**Anna croqua dans sa pomme en souriant puis alla s'asseoir près d'Héloïse qui regardait son verre d'eau tristement.**

-Cha va ?

-Vide ta bouche avant de parler.

-Ma chère amie, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Ferme là

-Très bien donc**.**

**Après ce repas Elrond donna des épées aux fugueurs mais s'arrêta devant Anna.**

-Kili,** appela-t-il**

-Oui ?

**L'elfe brun chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du nain qui hocha la tête.**

-On peut toujours essayer, mais je pense qu'elle peut,** en effet, finit-il par dire.**

-Mais de quoi ?

-Une épée fine, et un arc.

-Cool !

**Elrond lui donna un ar magnifique, sculpté dans du bois de pin, avec pour la poignée et les extrémités du nacre.**

-La corde est un tissage de crin de licorne.

**Kili parut surpris et envieux, mais Elrond lui donna une corde semblable.**

-Bon,** déclara Fili, **Héloïse, viens, je vais t'apprendre à manier ton épée. Dwalin s'occupe de vous les gars.

-Et moi ? **Demanda Anna**

-Tir à l'arc,** répondit Kili et 'emmenant vers une terrasse où il avait repérer des cibles.**

**Kili régla son arc puis reprit le sien et ria quelques flèches pour montrer comment faire.**

**Anna empoigna le sien et tout en ajustant son tir demanda pourquoi c'est à elle qu'on avait donnait un arc.**

-Elrond trouvait que tu avais une carrure d'archer.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Oui.

**La jeune brune se concentra et lâcha d'un coup la corde. La flèche se planta dans la cible, mais plus proche du bord que du centre. **

-Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude et la façon de tirer.

-Ah oui, et comment en quatre jours je vais y arriver ?** Répondit-elle, agacée**

**Kili sourit et s'approcha d'elle tranquillement. Comme elle tenait son arc il lui prit ses poignées et releva l'arme, puis lui demanda d'encocher une flèche, ce qu'elle fit. Il se plaça derrière elle et ajusta sa manière de tenir l'arc, puis il la lâcha en lui ordonnant de tirer.**

**La flèche se planta cette fois bien plus au centre. Anna fut ravie mais sur ordre de Kili elle dut recommencer plusieurs fois.**

**En bas, Fili avait appris deux ou trois bottes à Héloïse et commençait tout juste à la défier. Elle esquiva plutôt bien les coups mais manquait de tomber par moment. Puis ce fut à elle d'attaquer mais Fili lui arracha l'épée des mains bien vite.**

-Ce n'est rien, juste une question d'habitude. En garde !

**Ludo, lui, combattait Dwalin, et se débrouiller plutôt bien. Il s'arrêta cependant, essoufflé.**

-Tu bouges trop. A toi William.

**L'adolescent se leva de sa chaise, prit son épée et se mit en garde. Il réussit très bien à esquiver les coups et attaqué avec force et précision. Dwalin attaqua par un coup franc mais Will envoya l'épée du nain valser dans les airs**

-Par ma barbe voilà un bon guerrier !

**Dwalin riait et Bali qui regardait applaudissait, de même que Ludovic.**

**Et toute la journée les 4 amis s'entrainèrent pour ensuite aller se coucher, épuisés mais heureux.**

**Le lendemain matin Elrond leur proposa de monter à cheval. Thorin le remercie et amena des poneys aux nains concernés.**

-Avant que vous ne partiez, vous devez former des groupes. Un apprenti et un maitre,** expliqua Thorin. **Kili, tu es le seul qui tir à l'arc alors tu vas devoir supporter Anna.

-C'est plutôt moi qui va devoir le supporter !

-Anna ! Bon, Fili, tu veux bien rester avec Héloïse ?

-Aucun souci.

-Dwalin, va avec William.

-Et moi ?** Fit Ludo**

-Viens avec nous !** Proposa Dwalin. **Je peux en former deux.

**Thorin acquiesça et les laissa se préparer.**

**-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, se moqua Kili en amenant un poney bai à Anna.**

**Celle-ci fit mine de lui donner sa main pour qu'il l'aide à monter mais enfourcha sa monture et se redressa fièrement.**

-J'ai pris des cours avant. On y va ?

**Kili sourit avec étonnement, monta sur son poney et ils partirent dans un sous-bois. Le pas, le trot, le galop et le saut, rien ne poser problème à Anna qui riait à devant l'étonnement de son « maitre ». Mais quand il lui dit qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à manier les armes à cheval, là elle se sentit devenir livide.**

**Pendant ce temps Héloïse était elle aussi grimpé sur son poney et était partit avec Fili vers les cascades. Elle dut faire quelques petits sauts pour retrouver son aisance puis Fili lui apprit également qu'elle allait devoir manier l'épée à cheval.**

-On peut pas descendre, se battre et remonter ?

-Non, non, impossible de négocier !

**Elle sortit donc son épée et Fili lui enseigna ce qu'il savait.**

**Les deux adolescents eux, déjà pour monter à cheval, furent moins glorieux. Mais par chance ils apprirent vite. William apprit plus vite à combattre en selle qu'à sauter un tronc d'arbre. Ludo était plus à l'aise de sauter au trot mais au niveau du combat, il s'en sortait bien.**

**En début de soirée ils se retrouvèrent près d'une rivière, sous un chêne.**

-Thorin nous a demandez de rester entre nous jusqu'à demain matin,** expliqua Dwalin.**

**Anna attacha, brossa et donna à manger à son poney avant de retrouver Héloïse. Elles se décrivirent leur journée respective.**

-Alors du coup, tu dois apprendre le tir à l'arc et l'épée ?

-Ouais, et en plus de ça me coltiner Kili …

**Celui-ci leur lança du pain en les invitant à venir près du feu de camp. La soirée fut calme mais après avoir mangé Anna supplia Dwalin de raconter une histoire.**

-Celle de la danseuse du dragon est bien …

-Oui, raconte !

-Alors … Il y a plusieurs années, bien avant l'attaque de Smaug, le roi Thrór demanda à son royaume de trouver une danseuse pour fêter le mariage de sa petite-fille Dís. Il reçut plusieurs naines qui se vantaient de danser royalement, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait. Un jour Frerin, le frère cadet de Thorin, déclara voir vu une danseuse de rue époustouflante. Thrór ordonna qu'on l'amène et il fut ravi de sa prestation. Mais elle était vêtue d'une simple robe grisâtre. Le roi demanda alors au meilleur couturier de faire la plus belle robe jamais vu, au couleur de l'or, soit du jaune à l'orange. Il demanda aussi des bijoux en or massif, orné de pierres précieuses. Il demanda à la danseuse ce qu'elle voulait en échange, elle répondit qu'elle souhaitait juste être la danseuse officiel du roi, ce qui lui fut bien sûr accordé malgrès tout.

-Malgrès tout ?** S'étonna Héloïse**

-Elle avait sur son visage, sur sa joue gauche une cicatrice imposante, celle d'une épée d'orque. Elle s'appelait Tinwë, soit étoile.

-Et ?** S'impatienta Ludovic**

-Le mariage fut le plus beau jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Tinwë dansait si bien que tous les invités en furent transportés. Après le mariage elle demanda l'autorisation d'apprendre ses techniques à d'autres, et bien sûr elle put. Elle fut nommée danseuse étoile.

-Comme chez nous, les meilleurs danseurs,** murmura Anna **

-Mais un jour Smaug arriva. Tinwë ne pouvait fuir, car elle était gravement malade. Dís, qui était à son chevet, paniqua en se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. La danseuse lui demanda juste de prendre sa robe de bal, ses bijoux, et de les garder en lieux sûrs, pour ne les donner qu'a la personne qui les mériterait. Elle partit à contre cœurs, emmener par les servantes. Mais elle fut encore plus triste quand elle sut quelle maladie rongeait son amie.

-C'était quoi ?

-Frerin et Tinwë étaient amoureux, mais tous l'ignorait.

-Oh, j'ai deviné là je crois, **fit Anna.**

-Elle allait être mère, mais elle était déjà affaiblie, et quand elle attrapa sa maladie, elle sut qu'elle risquerait d'y passer.

-Et Frerin ?

-Il est mort à la bataille d'Azanulbizar.

-Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre !

-Anna, il est mort.

-Amen. Mais pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé l'autre jour ?

-On parle peu de lui, il faut dire que sa mort fut inattendue et bouleversante. Et quand on a su pour Tinwë, Thrór lui en a voulu. Thorin, lui … C'était l'ainée, alors il lui a pardonné, **dit Fili en ravivant le feu de quelques branches.** On a un peu plus parlé quand Kili est né.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ressemble il parait. Certains disent que c'est parce que j'ai les yeux bruns, alors que les Durin ont tous les yeux bleus

-Même,** enchaina Dwalin**, tu lui n'était pas du genre baraqué, il était agile et fin, mais fort quand même.

-Beau gosse,** souffla Anna à Héloïse qui rigola de la remarque de son amie, mais surtout de la tête de Kili. **Oh, c'est un compliment pour lui, et pour toi aussi si tu lui ressemble,** continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous les rires des autres.**

-Bon, maintenant on dort !** Fit Dwalin en s'étirant. **Bonne nuit !

**Héloïse rêva toute la nuit à l'histoire de Dwalin, s'imaginant la souffrance de Tinwë. Perdre sa famille, Frerin puis son enfant et sa vie …**

* * *

_**Alors ? Je sais c'est bizarre mais bon, après les examens mes neurones ont craqués ...**_

_**Sinon je pars en vacances pendant TROIS semaines, presque tous juillet, alors je vous souhaites à vous aussi de trèèèès bonne vacances, soleil, plage et tout et tout !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**La couverture était mouillée. Une goutte de rosée tomba d'une feuille de bouleau, et ruissela sur cette couverture. Elle tomba au sol et disparu, aspirée par la terre. Un bruit de pas, un hennissement. Calme. Frais. Elle était réveillée mais gardée les yeux fermés.**

-Debout marmotte !** Cria une voix familière, celle de Fili.**

**Héloïse bondit or de sa couverture, revêtit sa cape, prit son épée et attrapa un bout de pain ainsi qu'un verre de lait.**

-'Suis prête !

**Elle finit son verre, prit une pomme qu'elle donna à son poney mais se stoppa.**

-Où sont les autres ?

-Partis. Je t'ai laissé dormir feignasse.

-Merci,** marmonna-t-elle.**

-Allez, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à suivre les pistes.

* * *

**Une heure. Une heure qu'elle avait repérer ce lapin. Une heure qu'elle le détaillé, de son museau qui bougeait son cesse à sa petite queue blanche. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais à chaque fois il reculait. Couchée face contre terre, ses cheveux tombaient par moment devant ses yeux, et elle tentait de les enlever en soufflant, mais comme ils étaient humides c'était difficile.**

**Enfin elle bondit or de sa cachette, mais sa proie releva la tête et dans un réflexe parfait parti à l'opposé. La laissant se rattraper comme elle put, en faisant une jolie galipette sous les rires de son « maître ».**

-Raté !

-Oh, ça va ! Donne-moi plutôt un bout de cuir.

-Pourquoi faire ? En plus j'en ai pas.

-Du tissus alors ?

**Kili chercha dans ses poches puis sorti un bout assez fin de tissus marron qu'il lui lança. Anna le rattrapa et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant de chaque côté de son visage des mèches.**

-Allez viens, on va être en retard.

**Un petit moment plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous à Fondcombe, Lindir prenant leur poneys pour s'en occuper.**

-Hé, Hélo, t'as meilleure mine !

-Oui, ça va mieux, **répondit-elle en retirant sa cape.**

-Ton prince charmant t'as fait quoi, dit-moi ?** Chuchota Anna avec un sourire en coin en se rapprochant de son amie.**

-Un, ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, deux, moi j'ai réussi à avoir le lapin !

-Oh, ça va hein !

-Allez les commères, **dit Ludo, **venez, ce soir est le dernier.

-Génial. Trop fun. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui,** répondit Thorin que personne n'avait entendue arriver,** vous rangez vos affaires, puis quartier libre !

**Ils allèrent donc dans leur chambres pour ranger leurs affaires quand une elfe aux cheveux blonds miels, vêtue d'une robe vert pâle les interpella.**

-Les couturiers vont améliorer vos vêtements, si vous voulez bien me les confier …

**Chacun des fugueurs entra donc dans sa chambre puis donna les habits à l'elfe.**

-Ils seront près dans deux heures environ ! **Assura-t-elle en s'éloignant**

**Héloïse venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et rejoignit Anna dans sa chambre. Elles avaient mis, en raison du soleil étincelant qui venait d'arriver, un débardeur et un short.**

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Mes lunettes de soleil,** répondit fièrement la brune. Ses lunettes, c'est celles qui reviennent à la mode, celles que porte Phil dans Very Bad Trip pour vous faire un exemple.**

-C'est quoi dans ton sac ?

-Des piles.

**Héloïse ria de bon cœur et il y avait de quoi : le sac à dos d'Anna était rempli de piles, le fond en était tapissé.**

-Mais à quoi ça va te servir ?** Fit Héloïse en s'essuyant des larmes tellement elle à rit.**

-Ba tu sais, moi et les piles … J'adore ! Dès que j'en trouvé sur Terre je les chopais … Et voilà !

-Mais c'est pas possibleuh !

-Au moins, je pourrais me servir de mon appareil photo !

-Tu l'as pris ?

-Ba oui. On va faire des photos ?

-Mmh … Pourquoi pas ?

**Ce fut Bofur qui éveilla l'attention des nains qui étaient tous réunis dans une salle près d'un jardin, après avoir sifflé.**

-Vous allez où comme ça ?

-Faire des photos !

**Les deux filles étaient côte à côte, en riant, débardeur, short et lunette de soleil.**

-Des quoi ?

-Des photos ! Euh … Des dessins mais … En temps réels … Oh et puis zut !

**Anna brandis son appareil et prit une photo du groupe de nains ébahis, pour ensuite leur montrer le résultat. Les filles décidèrent donc de faire des photos de ces nains, et il faut avouer que les voir poser ainsi été plutôt marrant. Balin posa même en « star » avec les lunettes d'Anna sur le nez, ce qui fit rire tout le monde évidemment. **

**Bifur s'intéressa de près à l'objet, et devint le photographe attitré du groupe. Il semblait plus que doué, il avait sans cesse des idées. Il mettait en place les nains, essayait différent angle de vue et prenait la photo.**

**Le groupe, après des centaines de milliards de photos et des piles en pagailles, marcha dans le palais elfique, et quand Thorin apparu en compagnie de Gandalf et d'Elrond, Bifur ne leur laissa pas se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il avait déjà pris des photos. Anna riait aux éclats devant la tête d'Elrond et de Bilbon, qui était arrivé juste après.**

**Toute l'après-midi tourna autour de ces photos, et le soir tous se rassemblèrent, sauf Thorin et Gandalf, autour d'un feu de camp.**

-Sans être indiscret, nous savons le dur passé d'Anna,** fit Balin, mais pas le vôtre.**

-Et bien … Rien d'extraordinaire. Moi, ma mère est morte à ma naissance, mon père est alcoolique et je me suis brouillé à mort avec lui,** soupira Héloïse.**

-La faute à qui ?

-Anna !

-Toi au moins t'en avais de père, et t'as du tout gâché pour une histoire plus que stupide !

-STOP !** Hurla Ludo, connaissant trop bien le déroulement de ce genre de dispute.**

-Pardon,** dit Balin.**

-Oh, ce n'est pas votre faute, assura Ludovic. Moi, on était en dans un appart un peu minable, et un soir je suis sortis sans l'autorisation et quand je suis revenu …

**Il se mordit la lèvre et sentit les larmes monter.**

-Il y avait plus rien. Tout avait brulé. Si j'avais obéis je serais … Je serais mort moi aussi.

**Anna baissa la tête. Elle était avec lui ce soir-là. Mais lui, il s'en voulait toujours, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être peu y faire quelque chose.**

-Et toi ?** Demanda Nori à l'attention de William.**

-Mon père à lâcher ma mère y a longtemps. Elle, elle est morte d'un cancer du poumon à mes treize ans.

-Tabac !

-Oui, merci Anna, j'suis au courant. Bref après on c'est tous retrouvé dans se pensionnat dirigé par le marquis, ce vieux bourgeois qui ne veut que le « bien » de ses pensionnaires, mais qui nous quatre nous a laissé à l'abandon.

**Si vous souhaitez plomber l'ambiance, c'était la minute du savoir-faire ! Voilà ce qu'Anna a pensait en voyant la tête des nains. Mais après plusieurs minutes de silence, les activités on reprit et le sommeil suivit. A l'aube ils se réveillèrent et se hâtèrent à mettre les voiles, en direction des montagnes, pour y attendre Gandalf le magicien gris.**

**Jusque-là, tous allé plutôt bien.**

* * *

**Et oui, Bifur n'est pas idiot, loin de là (dédicace à deux fanficteurs [O_o] avec qui j'ai longuement parlé de Bifur ...) **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et justement, ce dit magicien était en plein conseil chez Elrond, avec Saroumane le blanc et Dame Galadriel.**

-La question de cette compagnie de nains me trouble au plus haut point. De plus, qui sont ces quatre étrangers ?

-Ce sont

-Je me fiche bien de savoir leur noms, et même leur âges. Mais d'où viennent-ils ?

-D'une autre Terre.

-Et pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Et pourquoi les avez-vous emmenés aussi simplement ?

-Je les ai emmenés car je sais pourquoi ils sont ici. J'ai été informé de la venue d'une ou plusieurs personnes pour aider Thorin écu de chêne dans sa quête.

-Ah oui ? Et qui vous en a informer ?

-Dame Galadriel a elle aussi été mise au courant.

-Qui donc vous l'a dit ! **Fit Saroumane en abattant son poing sur la table**

-Les Valars.

-Gandalf, je n'apprécie pas ce genre de plaisanterie !

-C'est pourtant la vérité même.

-Je suis votre « supérieur » en un mot, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?

-Auriez-vous aidé ces nains ? Non.

-Dame Galadriel, enfin, je

-Vous ne méritiez pas de savoir, voilà la parole des Valars. Ils sont ici pour tenter de déjouer le funeste sort qui se présente à cette compagnie. Thorin pourrait y trouver la mort, comme peut-être d'autres membres de cette compagnie. Ils sont là pour apporter un espoir nouveau.

-Un espoir nouveau ?** Ironisa le magicien blanc**

-Ils ont tous perdu chez eux. Ici, on leur a présenté une honorable quête pour laquelle ils peuvent se battre. On leur à présenter des personnes sincères. Ils les aideront.

-De plus, **poursuivis Gandalf**, ils apprennent bien vite, étant béni des dieux.

-Je comprends à présent la facilité d'Anna pour tirer sa flèche au centre,** dit Elrond avec un sourire.**

-Ils défendront ce roi, jusqu'à leur mort.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, Gandalf. Je ne crois pas devoir donné cotions à une telle quête, **affirma Saroumane**

-_Ils s'en vont,_ **dit mentalement Galadriel à Gandalf qui hocha la tête.** _Vous le saviez._ **Il fit un sourire discret, ce qui amusa la Dame de Lorien.**

-Seigneur Elrond ! **Interpella Lindir.** Les nains sont partis, à l'instant.

* * *

-Prenez garde, nous allons entrez dans les terres sauvages !

-Dis-moi Thorin, pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'ils viennent ?

-Gandalf m'a assuré que leur venue était … Plus que nécessaire. Tu connais ces sentiers Balin ? Guide-nous !

**Thorin se retourna et vit les quatre fugueurs, en habits elfiques neufs, épées, arc ou hache en plus de sacs sur le dos. Il vit aussi Bilbon qui regardait pensivement la dernière maison hospitalière, avec une pointe de regrets sans noms.**

**Ils parcoururent des lieues et des lieues, pour ne camper que le soir, forcé de s'arrêter par le soleil couchant.**

-Bon, le temps qu'il fasse noir, on va à nouveau vous entrainez !** Rit Dwalin**

-Encore ?** Fit Anna avec des yeux ronds**

-Allez, à l'épée cette fois.

**Elle ne put, pour une raison inconnue, s'empêcher de rire. Comme Héloïse et les deux garçons. Peut-être était-ce parce que tout simplement, ici ils étaient bien. Elle se leva donc tant bien que mal, et saisit son épée**

-En garde !** Lui dit Kili**

**Il porta le premier coup, qu'elle esquiva relativement bien. Elle attaqua à son tour, coup que Kili arrêta facilement.**

-Plus d'énergie enfin !

**Leurs épées étaient côte à côte. Elle tourna sur elle-même et porta un coup sur le côté droit de l'épée du jeune nain qui, surpris, riposta par un coup en hauteur, qu'Anna esquiva très bien. Elle tenta de tourner son épée autour de la sienne, mais Kili avait trop d'expérience et arrêta sa manœuvre. Il enchaina divers coups, tous échouèrent. Sans prévenir la brune sauta en avant et abattit son épée sur le manche de celle de son maître qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Elle vint se poster triomphante à côté de lui, posant son épée sur sa gorge.**

-Plus d'énergie, maître nain !** Ironisa-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **

**Kili rit un coup avant de se relever en félicitant Anna. Dwalin prit alors place face à Ludovic.**

-Et ne bouges pas temps !

**Le jeune nain, n'étant plus un homme désormais, envoya le premier coup que Dwalin envoya valser avec un simple mouvement de poigné.**

-Enfin, un peu quand même !

**Ludo enchaina les coups dans tous les sens, mais Dwalin avait malgrès tout plus d'expérience que Kili, et désarma Ludo rapidement.**

-C'est mieux. William !

-Je vais te venger, tu vas voir,** souffla le blond à son ami.**

**Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit. Il porta un coup vers l'épaule gauche du guerrier, puis ver son flanc, sa jambe, remonta à sa tête … Dwalin s'agiter pour éviter un mauvais coup. Le nain attaqua soudainement mais Will esquiva tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand Dwalin abattit son épée, il mit la sienne par-dessus, la bloquant.**

-Ne bougez pas temps voyons !

**Dwalin tapota l'épaule de son apprenti fièrement, qui rejoignit Anna et Ludo sur un banc de rochers. Fili se leva et incita Héloïse à venir.**

-Allez Lolo !** Cria Anna, les mains en porte-voix.**

**Lolo justement, se débrouillait bien. Mais Fili étant plus expérimenté, il n'était à aucuns moments en difficulté.**

-C'est pas mal pour une fille, mais bon …

**Héloïse attaqua à nouveau, mais manqua son coup.**

-C'est faible.

**Là, elle agita son épée dans tous les sens devant les yeux écarquillés de Fili et les rires de son frangin. Son épée tremblait et il finit par la lâcher.**

-Oui, tu es faible, j'approuve.

**Fili bondit sur Héloïse, l'entrainant par terre pour se battre come des chiffonniers.**

**Anna soupira devant ses amis et Kili qui riait comme une baleine.**

-Au lieu de vous amuser, venez manger,** dit Bofur.**

**Kili se leva, essuyant des larmes sur ses joues tellement il avait ri. Héloïse gagna son combat aux poings et le fit savoir à tous. Thorin lâcha un rire ce qui détendit encore plus l'atmosphère.**

**La nuit tomba bien vite laissant à Morphée le soin de chérir ces petits nains … Et naines.**

* * *

**Au petit matin ils levèrent bien vite le camp et s'avancèrent vers les montagnes.**

**La première était assez petite, et ils la franchir rapidement. Mais la deuxième était bien plus impressionnante et, de plus, un orage grondait. Les coups de tonnerre résonnaient entre les rocs comme si un géant tapait avec sa massue. Le hobbit n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il n'avait jamais vu un tel orage.**

-Prenez garde !** Lança Thorin. **Doucement !

**D'un coup Bilbon glissa et ce fut juste s'il ne tomba pas dans la crevasse. Les nains s'affolèrent un peu, mais Glóin rattrapa Bilbon, qui avait en réalité juste trébuché. **

-Il faut trouver un abri !** Hurla le chef nain.**

-Attention !** Cria un nain**

**Tous regardèrent en face d'eux et virent un énorme rocher qui virevoltait dans les airs, droits sur eux. Il se fracassa sur la paroi au-dessus d'eux, ce qui déclencha une avalanche de pierres.**

-Attention ! Reculez !** Ordonna Dwalin.**

-Ce n'est pas un orage,** cria Balin en avançant**, c'est duel d'orage ! Regardez ! **Fit-il en désignant du bout du doigt une sorte de géant. Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé.**

-Mince alors,** dit Bofur. **Les légendes disaient vrais. Des géants, des géants de pierres !

**Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que le géant en face d'eux lança une énorme pierre vers eux. Mais ce n'est pas eux qu'il visait, c'était un autre géant.**

-Abrites-toi pauvre idiot !** Lança Thorin à Bofur qui observait le combat.**

**Kili plaqua Bofur contre la paroi alors que d'autres pierres dégringolèrent de la montagne. Héloïse se demandait comment elle avait peu aimer les randonné en montagnes …**

-Tenez bon !** Fit Dwalin**

**Un des rocs fit une crevasse entre Fili et Kili. Ce dernier se retrouva séparer de son frère, avec Thorin et quelques autres nains.**

-Kili ! Attrape ma main !** Cria Fili**

**Mais les deux flancs de la montagne s'écartèrent, laissant un troisième géant se relever. Le flanc où se trouvait Thorin bascula vers un autre chemin. Anna sauta la première suivit par ses proches amis et quelques nains, Les autres étaient en réalité sur l'un des géants, qui en tombant dans la crevasse entraina les nains. Mais il ne tomba pas directement, il s'écrasa avant contre la paroi.**

-Non ! Fili !** Hurla Thorin**

**Les nains se précipitèrent : les autres étaient là, secoués mais en vie.**

-Ils n'ont rien !** Cria Glóin**

-Où est Bilbon ? Où est le hobbit ?** Demanda Bofur**

**Les nains le remarquèrent, s'accrochant à la paroi. Thorin descendit le rattraper, juste à temps.**

-J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur,** fit Dwalin**

-Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui !** S'écria Thorin. **Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. **Thorin s'éloigna du hobbit au profil d'une grotte :**

-L'endroit à l'air sur. Dwalin ! Va voir au fond, il est rare que ces grottes sois inoccupées.

**Comme il n'y avait rien, ils entrèrent, trempés.**

-On meurt de froid**, se plaignit un nain**

-On va se faire un bon feu !** Fit Glóin**

-Non, pas de feu, pas ici,** l'arrêta Thorin. **Tachez de dormir on part à l'aube !Bofur, premier tour de garde,** continua le chef nain.**

**Les nains s'allongèrent sur le sol froid et humide, mais ils étaient épuisés. Les fugueurs s'endormirent sans dire un mot, bien vite suivit du reste de la compagnie …Même Bofur piquait du nez. Dehors l'orage grondait de plus belle. Bilbon ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il se leva doucement, prit son sac, replaça ses affaires et commença à s'approcher de la sortit, se disant qu'il avait de la chance que Bofur s'endorme. **

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?! **S'exclama Bofur qui venait de se réveiller**

-Je retourne à Fondcombe,** répondit Bilbon.**

-Oh, non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites partis de la compagnie ! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres !

-Ah, bon c'est nouveau ! Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir et c vrai ! Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

-Votre village vous manque, je sais quec'est dur.

-Non vous ne savez pas,** dit le hobbit en s'enflammant, **vous ne comprenez pas aucun de vous ne comprends vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, vous voyager sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part, vous n'avez pas de chez-vous !

**Il reprit son souffle et remarqua que Bofur ne souriait plus, mais semblait triste et déçu.**

-Oh, excusez-moi,** reprit Bilbon**

-Non c'est vrai,** répondit Bofur tout en regardant les autres nains, en particuliers les plus jeunes. **Nous n'avons pas de chez nous. Ni eux, plus maintenant, **dit-il à l'intention des quatre.**

**Thorin s'était réveiller mais ne se leva pas, il restait couché à écouter. Bilbon se sentit mal à l'aise.**

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon,** continua Bofur, **du fond du cœur

**Bilbon lui adressa un sourire amical et commença à sortir, mais Bofur baissa les yeux et dit :**

-C'est quoi ?

**Bilbon se retourna, suivit son regard et vit son épée, ou plutôt la lueur bleue de celle-ci. Il l'a sorti de son fourreau et vit qu'elle était devenue bleue clair et voyant, impossible à louper. Il leva la tête vers Bofur, effrayé, alors que Thorin commençait à se relever. Il vit au sol le sable qui disparaissait, comme quand il nous file entre les doigts, et un bruit semblable à une trappe.**

-Debout !** Dit-il de sa voix grave**

**Les nains sursautèrent.**

-Debout !

**Une secousse se fit sentir, réveillant les derniers**

**D'un coup des trappes s'ouvrirent, faisant basculer les nains qui dévalèrent un long tunnel rocheux au cœur de la montagne avant de tomber dans une nacelle de bois.**

-T'aimes toujours autant les manèges à sensation ?!** Hurla furieusement William à Anna, qui était un peu paumée.**

**Ori ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit des gobelins qui couraient vers eux. Il poussa un cri de terreur qui alerta les autres, et Thorin leur cria un ordre en Khuzdul, mais les gobelins été trop nombreux et les nains furent embraqué par ces monstres à travers les galeries.**

-Ca va ! Ne me poussez pas !** Fit Dori**

-Enlève tes sales pates de là !** Cria Nori. Il remarqua que Bilbon s'était accroupit, et que les gobelins l'avaient laissé.**

**Le hobbit se retrouva seule dans cette montagne, avec son épée bleu. Courageusement il entreprit de suivre les gobelins mais l'un d'eux arriva juste devant lui et commença à le défier. Bilbon esquiva les coups d'épée comme il put, mais perdit l'équilibre entrainant avec lui le gobelin dans les profondeurs obscures.**

**Les nains arrivaient cependant au milieu d'autres galeries, peuplés par d'immondes gobelins. Ils virent un immense gobelin, le roi à coup sûr.**

-Encore plus ignoble,** souffla Héloïse.**

-Qui donc ose pénètre avec des armes dans mon royaume,** dit le roi**, des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains votre malfaisance.

-Des nains ?!** S'étonna celui-ci. Les nains en question étaient plus ou moins groupés, en prenant soin de laisser les fugueurs et Ori au centre, pour les protéger.**

-Nous les avons trouvés sous le proche.

-Ne restez pas planté la, fouillez les ! Chaque plie, chaque couture !

**Les gobelins s'exécutèrent, certains nains restaient de marbre tandis que d'autre s'agitait. Anna était trop sonné pour penser à quoi que ce soit.**

-Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Parlez !

**Ils restèrent silencieux.**

-Très bien s'il refuse de parle nous le ferons hurlez ! Apportez la broyeuse, apportez la déchiqueteuse ! La plus jeune d'abord,** dit-il en montrant Anna.**

-Attendez !

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là. Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thrór ! Roi sous la montagne** fit le gobelin en s'inclinant. **Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de montagnes ! Et vous n'êtes pas roi ! Ce qui fait de vous … Un moins que rien.

**Les gobelins rirent tandis que les nains restèrent silencieux**

-Je connais quelqu'un, qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête, détachez du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi àvous. Un orque pâle, qui monte un warg blanc.

-Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, **assura Thorin. **Il a était tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps !

-Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ?** S'écria le gobelin en ricanant**

**Il s'approcha d'un petit gobelin qui se trouvait à sa gauche et lui dit :**

-Va prévenir l'orque pale, dits lui que j'ai son futur trophée

-Le profanateur profanant les profanés … **Murmura Ludo, consterner devant la « beauté » des gobelins.**

-Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus, vous serez frappés, battus, et pour finir pendus ! Tous ici vous mourrez et disparaitrez, dans les souterrains, de la ville des gobelins !

**Pendant que le roi chantait, les gobelins cherchaient à effrayer les nains, ou encore à la fouiller à nouveau.**

- Doucement ! **S'écria Kili, peu satisfaits de la situation.**

**Les machines étaient enfin arrivé, effrayantes par leur assemblement.**

**Des gobelins amenèrent Anna devant le roi, qui rit devant les réactions explosives des nains.**

-En plus vous emmenez des naines … Vraiment … Et quel est le nom de celle-ci ?

**Anna le regarda avec des yeux vides. Elle avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête e ne calculait plus rien.**

-Réponds !** Hurla le gobelin**

**Ludo avait la gorge sèche. Il avait peur pour elle.**

**Le grand gobelin se contenta de la gifler. Une gifle si forte qu'Anna valsa sur le ponton de bois, une belle marque ensanglanté sur la joue gauche, qui était en sang. Elle, elle était évanouie. Óin, le médecin, se précipita à elle pour tenter de la réveiller mais elle n'avait aucune réaction.**

-Vous engagez là des personnes étranges.

**Soudain un orque poussa un hurlement strident en jetant une épée à la lame bleutée, celle de Thorin.**

-Je connais cette épée ! **Hurla le roi gobelin en la pointant du doigt.** C'est le Fendoir à Gobelins !

**Les gobelins terrifiés sortirent des fouets. Dwalin, en bon nain protecteur, se plaça devant Anna, toujours dans les vapes. **

-La Mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes !

**Anna entrouvrit les yeux, pris d'un mal de crâne sans nom. Elle vit les gobelins sauter sur les nains et rien de plus.**

- Égorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Coupe-lui la tête !

**Anna perçu une lumière bleuté qui terrassa les gobelins. La silhouette de Gandalf apparut dans la fumée.**

**Les nains commencèrent à se redresser aussi, ainsi que les gobelins. **

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous !

**Et sans explications, aucune, les nains frappèrent les gobelins, prit d'une énergie nouvelle. Gandalf s'approcha pendant ce temps de la blessée et grâce à ses pouvoirs la remit plus ou moins sur terre.**

**Les nains avançaient, se battant redoutablement, de toutes les façons possibles. Ils avancèrent encore et encore, et furent bloqué par le roi gobelin, surgis de nulle part.**

-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper … Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ?

**Gandalf lui enfonça son bâton dans l'œil et lui coupa le ventre.**

-Ça suffira,** déclara le roi blessé, mais Gandalf l'égorgea.**

**Son poids brisa le pont, entrainant les nains dans une deuxième vertigineuse chute. William, grand amateur lui aussi d'attraction, regarda Anna qui lui lançait un regard noir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du rester endormi en fait …**

-Oh, ça aurait pu être pire, **ironisa Bofur.**

**Une seconde passa puis le Roi mort leur tomba dessus.**

-Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?!** Cria Dwalin, exaspéré. De plus ce pauvre nain était en dessous du pont.**

-Gandalf !** S'écria Kili en regardant en l'air, paniqué.**

**En effet, les gobelins étaient déchaînés et descendaient vers eux à toute vitesse.**

-Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance !** Se résigna Dwalin**

-Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière ! Venez, allez, debout !

**Enfin, ils aperçurent la lumière, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis une éternité leur semblait-il. Ils coururent de plus en plus vite, et débouchèrent sur une forêt …**

-5, 6, 7, 8, Bifur, Bofur, ça fait 10, ah Fili, Kili, et Bombur, bien entendu, ça fait 13, les fugueurs, 17, **compta Gandalf quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir.**

-Où est Bilbo ?** reprit-il, soudain inquiet. **Où est notre hobbit ?

-Maudit soit le semi-homme, il est perdu maintenant !

-Il n'était pas avec Dori ?

-Ne m'accuse pas ? **S'offensa ce dernier.**

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte.

-Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin …

**Il y eut un court silence puis Bilbo apparût :**

-Non, il n'est pas loin.

-Bilbo Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un !** Rit Gandalf avec soulagement.**

-Bilbo, on ne vous espérait plus !** Sourit Kili**

-Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ?** demanda Fili**

-Ha, ha !** Esquiva maladroitement le hobbit en rangeant l'anneau dans sa poche.**

-Oh mais quelle importance ? Le revoilà ! **Fit le magicien**

-C'est très important,** le contra Thorin. **Je veux savoir : pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début, **répondit-il.** C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer ! Alors, je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

**Thorin remercia le hobbit d'un hochement de tête.**

-Au risque de vous paraitre casse-ambiance, je vous signale que l'un de vos compagnons se vide de son sang,** fit Anna, se dandinant sur la pointe de ses pieds.**

-Qui donc ?** Demanda Thorin, inquiet.**

**Il ne tarda pas à voir Ludo écroulé par terre, la main sur son flanc, recouvert de sang.**

**Une fois encore Gandalf fut d'un grand secours. Il « soigna » comme il put Ludovic, qui se redressa péniblement.**

-Je voudrais pas non plus être casse-bonbons, mais y a des trucs là-bas !

-Grimpez aux arbres,** dit Gandalf sans réfléchir, voyant les wargs.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur les branches de pins, et sans comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur un arbre au-dessus d'un précipice. Azog arriva alors, montant un warg blanc. Le magicien lança des pommes de pins enflammés aux nains pour qu'ils les envois sur les wargs. Ca fonctionna bien, mais le pin craqua soudain et manqua de dégringoler dans le vide.**

**Entre les flammes, Thorin vit Azog savouré cet instant. Quand le prince nain regarda dans l'arbre, il y vit ses compagnons en grands dangers, Dori tenir sur une branche, supportant son cadet Ori à ses jambes. Il s'arrêta devant la vue de son plus jeune neveu qui tentait de tenir bon. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute, et c'est comme ça qu'il en est venu à aller au-devant de la mort.**

* * *

_**C'est après la re-re-re-re-vue du film que j'ai vue des détails comme effectivement Kili qui tente de tenir, ou au début Bofur qui se penche pour voir la carte. Des trucs sans importance mais qui m'ont fait rire. Y a une personne qui se reconnaîtra si je lui dit "qu'ils sont trop" !**_

**Sinon je voulais une Anna paumée, j'ai failli mettre Héloïse discutant torture avec le roi gobelin (chaise électrique !) ... Ouais, la chaleur dans la voiture ne me réussit pas. J'espère que ça vous à plus en tous cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Kanli :p**


	6. Chapitre 6

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

**Bilbon voulut répondre pour défendre son point de vue, mais Thorin monopolisa l'instant.**

-Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ?Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

**Le hobbit se mordait la lèvre en se demandant bien comment il avait pu aider ce roi. Comment, en effet. Ana, bien que toujours un peu ailleurs, était scandalisée. Ludo se tenait toujours le ventre mais se jura que s'il n'était pas blessé, il aurait sauté sur Thorin pour le taper. Héloïse jetait des regards désespérés à Fili qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.**

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

**Et voilà le futur roi qui enlace le Bilbon qui est tout surpris. L'atmosphère se détend chez les nains quand Thorin lâche Bilbon.**

-Est-ce... ce que je pense ?

**Le hobbit venait de se retourner pour suivre le regard de Thorin, qui était fixé sur un pic solitaire, une montagne. Tous les nains s'approchèrent, leur cœur gonflé d'émotion. Anna, toujours un peu dans les vapes, ne parvenait pas à voir cette foutue montagne comme elle disait, et manqua de dégringoler dans le vide, car ils étaient à présents au somment d'une petite montagne.**

**Ils descendirent cette montagne assez rapidement, et installèrent un campement à son pied. Les aigles avaient déposé deux ou trois choses relativement utile par les nains.**

**Óin soigna les blessés, en commençant par Thorin, puis Ludo. Il avait eu énormément de chance, sa blessure était surtout superficiel mais bon, il avait beaucoup saigné. Comme Óin n'y allait pas de mai morte il manqua à plusieurs reprise de le mordre, mais en bon guerrier se retenu. Le guérisseur finit par Anna, qui serra les dents quand il désinfecta sa plaie à la joue.**

-Vous avez de la chance, vous 'aurez pas de cicatrices je pense.

**Elle grimaça en guise de réponse. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et se sentait honteuse.**

**Héloïse, qui n'avait que quelques égratignure, était assise à côté de son amie et quand elle voulut se relever elle retomba aussitôt en criant. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant fermement son poignet droit contre elle, des larmes de douleurs coulant sur ses joues rouges.**

-Mon poignet … Ça fait mal …

**Óin se pencha vers elle et constata la chose.**

-Vous avez une splendide entorse au poignet voilà tout ! Le fait de vous être plus ou moins battue tout à l'heure et que là vous avez vous relevez en vous appuyant dessus, ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la chose.

**Elle regardait le médecin toujours en tenant sa main contre elle, craignant qu'il ne lui fasse un remède piquant.**

-Je vais vous mettre un peu de baume et un bandage. Bien sûr interdiction de vous servir d'armes avant un moment.

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! Je vais rester sans armes à rien faire oh !

**Le regard pesant de Gandalf l'a fit taire, si bien qu'elle ne parla pas de la soirée. Quand le soleil déclina, Thorin demanda à Bofur, Bombur, Ori et Óin de rester ici, avec Balin et Héloïse. Les autres iraient chasser.**

**Bombur et son cousin préparèrent le repas, Óin, surveiller le feu, Ori gribouiller quelques choses sur son carnet. Balin, lui, faisait l'inventaire. Et Héloïse râlait.**

-Si vous tenez absolument à faire quelques choses, venez nous aider !** Fit Bofur.**

**Elle se leva en râlant, car sans sa main c'était assez compliqué, et demanda comment elle pouvait être utile.**

-Vous pouvez surveiller que Bombur ne pique rien le temps que j'aille chercher quelques choses ?

-Bien sûr, **grinça-t-elle.**

-Merci.

**Elle sourit comme elle put en retour à Bofur qui revint bien vite. Elle décida d'aller voir Ori, qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique.**

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je fais des croquis de la compagnie.

-C'est vraiment bien fait Ori !

-Merci,** rougis le nain**

-Nan, t'es trop modeste. Je peux voir ?

**Ori acquiesça et Héloïse s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'il lui montra ses dessins.**

-Et là tu fais qui ?

-Toi.

**C'est elle qui rougit cette fois. Elle dut attendre un instant que le dessinateur finisse les détails et les ombres, mais ne fut pas déçu du résultat. C'est époustouflant.**

-Accueillez les héros !

**C'était Kili. Lui et son frère avait abattu un faisan et revenait triomphant.**

-D'une seule flèche, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps à le suivre. Une belle bête.

**Bombur les applaudit, Balin sourit comme Bofur mais ni Ori ni Héloïse n'eurent de réaction. Ils parlaient.**

-Allez, ça va aller !** Rit Fili en tapotant l'épaule de son frère, un peu … Tristounet.**

**Kili déposa ses armes et se plaça derrière le jeune nain.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien,** répondit sèchement la blonde.**

-D'accord … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien ! Mais ça te regarde pas ! **Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement, sans même savoir pourquoi**

-Héloïse … **Ori tenta d'apaiser la discussion. **Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Parce que même si il le voyait il s'en ficherait.

-Je ne pense pas,** fit Ori en donnant son dessin à Kili.**

-Ouah …

**Héloïse fusilla du regard Ori. Si le dessin d'elle était beau, elle n'appréciait pas qu'il fasse le tour des nains. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé son autorisation.**

-Vraiment bien fait Ori, félicitations !

**Elle se releva, un peu vexée, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle-même, ce qui l'a vexée encore plus.**

-Même si t'es plus belle en vrai,** souffla Fili qui passait par là avec un sourire en coin avant de rejoindre son frère.**

**Héloïse chercha son amie, et la trouva en train d'avoir une discussion houleuse avec Thorin.**

-Ludo est gravement blessé, mais ça vous fait ni chaud ni froid on dirait bien !

-Anna, Óin a dit

-Mais Óin est vieux, sourd, gâteux, et merde alors ! Vous êtes le chef, et vous êtes pas foutu d'avoir vos propres opinions ?

-Ce n'est en tout cas pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire !

-A, Gandalf vous faites ce qu'l dit mais pas moi ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'une étrangère !

-Mais je vous aide dans ta foutue quête sans intérêt ! **Hurla Anna en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner quelques centimètres.**

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !** Poursuivis Thorin en hurlant de plus belle. **Vous n'avez qu'à partir si vous n'êtes pas contente !

-C'est ce que je compte faire ! J'vais pas rester avec un pareil macho, un pauvre roi sans ami et sans réflexion !

**Héloïse voulu rattraper Anna mais celle-ci traça net. Les nains qui n'étaient pas là au début de leur conversation se demandèrent ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Thorin resta fier comme à son habitude et se détourna.**

-Il lui prend quoi, là ?

-Je crois, **fit Gandalf, **que leur caractère étant tellement opposé qu'ils ont éclaté. Et puis, Thorin n'a pas toute confiance en elle, à cause de son jeune âge et de son immaturité. Un peu comme Kili, mais en plus poussé.

-Compris.

**Kili, qui avait eu les mêmes problèmes avec son oncle suivit donc Anna pour la faire changer d'avis.**

-Dis donc, je t'ai connue plus polie.

-Oui ba il m'énerve ton oncle là ! Et le côté « t'es une fille, t'es nulle », j'apprécie pas.

-Oh voyez-vous ça, elle est susceptible !

-Kili arrête ça.

-C'est trop chou !

**Kili passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et lui frotta énergiquement ses cheveux.**

-Arrête, mais arrêteuh !** Supplia Anna entre deux rires.**

-T'es belle comme ça ! Un vrai épouvantail à moineau.

-Gnérci.

-Allez, tu viens, tu t'excuse et puis t'oubli ? S'il te plait ! **Fit-il en regagnant le camp**

**Mais c'est Thorin qui prit les devant (malgrès la peur que lui fit la jeune fille avec ses cheveux en bataille) et s'excusa, certainement à la demande des nains, et de Gandalf.**

**Tous se couchèrent et s'endormirent petits à petits, sauf Gandalf, qui veillait. Il put voir au bout d'un moment Kili se lever.**

-Vous ne dormez pas, maitre nain ?

-Non, et je ne suis pas un maitre.

-Vous êtes un vaillant guerrier. Je sais que vous souhaitez durant ces quêtes prouver vos valeurs à votre oncle, mais croyez-moi il les connait déjà.

-Qu'importe, je continuerais.

-Kili, vous êtes un excellent archer, ce qui est rare parmi les nains, et vous êtes bon.

-Anna est également douée, c'est surprenant avec le peu de temps qu'elle avait pour apprendre,** répondit-il en jetant un œil à celle-ci, qui dormait**. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ? De plus ils ne sont pas d'ici …

-Mais vous les apprécier, tous. Allez dormir mon cher nain.

**Kili qui avait été coupé net dans sa phrase haussa les épaules et se recoucha, se demandant à quoi avait servi cette conversation, et même si elle avait réellement eu lieu.**

**Le lendemain ils avancèrent tranquillement, uniquement troublés par les grognements d'Héloïse qui avait mal au poignet, alors que même Ludovic se contenta de serrer les dents.**

**Leur marche fut assez lente, mais ils arrivèrent malgrès tout là où été sensé arrivé. Au pied des cascades argentées. Ils trouvèrent un endroit agréable pour camper : une valleuse, avec une de ces magnifiques cascades, et des arbres.**

-Des noix,** fit Balin**

**Thorin ordonna que l'on cueille des noix pour en faire des provisions, tandis que d'autres allèrent monter le camp.**

-On est trop petit !** Soupira Ori**

-Parle pour toi !** Dit Kili. En effet celui-ci été sur les épaules de son frère, et cueillait des noix tranquillement, qu'il lançait à Héloïse qui les mettait dans un panier.**

-Dans ces conditions c'est facile.

-Sauf pour le porteur !** Grogna Fili. **T'as mangé quoi hier ? T'as grossi ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est que du muscle !

-Ba, voyons !** Fili soupira encore. Il faut dire que Kili ne l'aider, car il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour attraper un maximum de noix.**

**Bilbon, lui, faisait tomber des noix avec son bâton. Il en ramassa plusieurs, puis marqua une pause : il observa les deux acrobates, ce qui été assez comique, car Kili commencé à perdre l'équilibre. Fili recula, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus son petit frère, qui tomba en arrière, entrainant Fili. Une fleur du noisetier tomba sur la tête de Kili, qui avait encore les jambes sur les épaules de son frère qui était allongé dans l'herbe. Anna n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait, et Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Balin ricanait avec Dwalin, se moquant de Kili et sa fleur. Celui-ci souffla pour enlever une mèche de cheveux, et rit à son tour. Fili soupira, se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Bilbon remarqua que même Thorin souriait, ce qui le détendit encore plus. Le jeune nain brun se leva à son tour, ramassa la fleur, s'approcha d'Anna et s'inclina :**

-Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'accepter cette fleur, en signe de mon manque d'équilibre ?

-Oui, volontiers**, répondit Anna en prenant la fleur, tandis qu'elle riait de bon cœur.**

-Ca, c'est la classe,** souffla Kili à son frère en passant près de lui.**

-Au lieu de débiter des âneries ramasse donc les noix !

**Les noix furent bien vite ramassaient, et la nuit tomba. Thorin demanda alors à Bofur et Bombur de préparer le repas.**

**Après le repas, le magicien déclara que si Thorin accepté, ils pourraient rester ici quelques temps.**

**Bien sûr devant les regards insistants de la compagnie le roi déchu accepta. Dwalin raconta alors encore certaines de ses histoires, Bofur commença à jouer de sa flûte et d'autres nains le suivirent, transformant le campement en petit bal.**

**.**

**Le soleil devait s'être levé depuis un bout de temps, **_**lui**_**. Mais pas les nains. Seul thorin, Gandalf, Ludo, uniquement à cause de sa blessure, Óin et Dori étaient debout. Certains, tels Dwalin, Glóin, Héloïse, Nori et Bifur étaient réveillés mais restaient couchés. Les autres dormaient plus ou moins profondément. Si Ori était debout, il aurait était heureux : les nains s'étaient endormir pendant leur petite fête, et de ce fait était couché en vrac, encore vêtu de leur capes et bottes, certains ayant encore des armes sur eux. Quand le nain s'éveilla, il ne prit pas le temps de boire ou manger, il prit son carnet et caricatura la scène qui était devant lui, ce qui était assez biscornu. Bofur avait son chapeau sur ses yeux et était dos à dos avec Fili. Anna était presque avachi sur Will, Bombur avait les jambes en l'air contre un rondin, Kili était contre Balin et tous étaient enchevêtrés. **

**Fili ouvrit un œil, puis les deux et sourit ne les refermant, épuisé. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure comme disait Ludo. Au réveil ils étaient tous comateux. D'ailleurs ils ne firent rien de leur journée, du moins de la matinée. Après un bon déjeuner ils décidèrent, au soulagement de Bilbon, d'aller à la rivière la plus proche pour se laver. Si le hobbit avait toujours fait attention à ça, les nains étaient un peu moins … Préoccupé par cela, question d'habitude disaient-ils. Le hobbit ainsi que les fugueurs restèrent au camp avec Gandalf.**

-Vous vous lavez parfois ?** Demanda Anna en souriant au magicien**

-Oui.

-Ah.

**Thorin fut le premier à revenir, avec Balin et Dwalin. Le roi n'avait plus son habituelle cotte de maille ou même sa fourrure sur les épaules, juste une chemise bleue nuit un tout petit peu décolleté. Et un pantalon, quand même. Et des bottes.**

-C'est du propre,** souffla Anna à Ludo qui rit doucement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dire ça, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu.**

**Bofur vint en dernier, déclarant que la rivière était libre. Anna rechigna, telle une bonne flemmarde, mais fut entrainé par William, qui avait également levé Bilbon.**

-Et tu veux qu'on s'baigne comment crétin ! Toi tu peux juste rester en pantalon, pas moi ! Ni Lolo !

**Héloïse arriva alors, portant deux chemises blanches avec elle. Elle en donna à une à son amie qui râla encore**

-Trop grand !

**Héloïse s'était attaché les cheveux et avait déjà plongé, portant la chemise et son short.**

**Ludo ne nagea pas trop, mais Will ne cessa de taquiner Bilbon. Le hobbit était plus détendu avec eux, peut-être était-ce parce qu'eux aussi ils étaient paumés ici. Comme tous avaient insisté, par mesure d'hygiène avaient-ils dit, Anna finit par les rejoindre, en bougonnant.**

-Dites, je me demandais un truc,** fit soudain Ludo avec un sourire malicieux.**

-Quoi ?

-Fili et Kili étaient-ils revenus ?

**Anna comprit, mais trop tard le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que Kili surgis de sous l'eau et l'a balança en l'air.**

-Non, on vous a attendu !** Fit-il joyeusement. **Excellente déduction !

-Quoi ?!** Hurla Héloïse, un poil paniquée.**

-C'est lui, c'est pas moi !** Fit Fili en pointant son frère du doigt. Celui-ci subissait la vengeance de la brune, qui voulait le couler.**

**Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ne rentèrent que sur demande de Nori, qui avait faim. Bilbon s'aperçut alors que lui aussi il s'était bien amusé, et que le soleil disparaissait derrière les collines.**

-Vous étiez vraiment sales ou quoi ?** Ironisa Glóin**

-Non, on a été attaqué !** Protesta Bilbon**

-Par qui ?** Demanda Bombur**

-Par lui !** Fit Anna en se jetant sur Kili.**

-Ok … Faut la soigner votre copine,** rit Bofur. **Elle va pas bien.

-Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, trop compliqué, **répondit Héloïse en avalant sa soupe. **Vous avez fait quoi vous ?

-On a décidé de rester demain encore, on a chassé, fait l'inventaire, décider de la route … Rien de très étrange quoi.

-J'vais t'faire bouffer ta godasse !

-Non, mais Anna, l'abime pas trop non plus …** Fili se prit une chaussure dans la tête, celle de son frère. **Il est bon tireur quand même, ça serait bête. Dis, elle serait pas un poil rancunière ?

-Non, elle est juste folle,** assura Will.**

-Je vois ça,** répondit le blond en voyant son petit frère et Anna se battre comme des chiffonniers, en riant de leurs bêtises. **Mon dieu ! Je plains ma mère parfois …

* * *

**Un trèèèès long chapitre parfaitement inutile, mais bon, 'avais envie. Et puis, ça peut vous donnez une diée de la vie au camp. Enfin ... Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews !**

_**Kanli**_


End file.
